The Greatest Gift
by Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: If something goes so wrong and your world comes crumbling down beneath your feet, and the person who did it comes to your for help, could you love them once again? R x K One shot.


Title: The Greatest Gift.

Paring: Rei X Kai

POV: Rei's POV

Warnings: Nothing, unless you can die of fluff, and just a dash of angst.

Over View: If something goes so wrong and your world comes crumbling down beneath your feet, and the person who did it comes to your for help, could you love them once again?

Nothing: 

HHB: I'M STARTING A NEW FIC.

Kai & Rei: Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

HHB: Canada.

Both: Canada?

HHB: Damn straight. I made someone fix all my stories, so one day I'll post the fixed versions.

Rei: Okay, so are you going to cont. this one.

HHB: No.

Kai: Why?

HHB: Because this is a one shot.

Both: Ah. Are you going to start posting chapters for your other fic.s?

HHB: If I have time, and I don't have writer block; yes. Now on with the show.

The Greatest Gift.

There are things in life that we wish we could redo, or fix. But what's in the past is in the past right? What if the things that happened for the better, but you where unable to see the silver lining? Would you still wish to fix them? To go back in time, redo them, how would that change the future? Are all things in life happening for a reason?

The rain, I once remembered how it made me happy, my love: how it once reminded me of you. The times we shared, but now it only reminds me of the hurt you cause me Kai. The sounds of the rain pitter-pattering against the roof of my house remind me of the sound when you first kissed me; we were drenched in the rain. It was pouring so hard that day.

You told me that I was beautiful in the rain; my hair falling every which way. I thought that I just looked like a water logged cat. But you could see the beauty in anyone couldn't you? That's why you left me out in the rain that day, alone, cold, wet, with only the droplets of water to comfort my tears. To cover them from your eyes. I'm thankful to the rain, that you couldn't see my crying there, I knew how much it hurt you.

I cut my hair, not that you're ever going to see it. It's shorter now Kai, shorter, now it only hangs to my shoulders, and is pulled into a ponytail. You loved my hair, you loved to burry your face into on those nights when you told me you loved me and would never let me go. My dear, you didn't keep that promise, you left me for dead.

The things that happen are in the past, right? I personally think that even if there was a silver lining, that I would want to go back and change what happened to us. Kai I'm wondering would you wish to do the same? Would you want me back? Could you live with yourself after what you did to me?

I remember it well, in the rain we stood. It's pouring today like that day. It was heavy, the rain, it soaked me right through. I didn't care, the only thing I could see was you standing there, holding yourself. 'Please understand Rei, it's for the better.' You told me, though somehow I didn't believe you at the time. Now I know better but still, it hurt so much my dear. 'This; us, can't happen.' Your voice rasped as you held yourself tighter. We were both shivering in the wind, your wild blue hair was whipping around. But oddly enough the wind wouldn't move from your beautiful crimson eyes. You refused to look at me with that look of sorrow; we both knew this was the end of us. You said some words that I can't quite remember, but the way you kissed me goodbye, that one goodbye kiss. It was like a hole in my heart had just formed, a hole which you filled, was now emptied, leaving me with this sense of emptiness I had never before felt.

I never really knew why you left me. You never really gave me a clear answer. Kai, why would you leave something so wonderful; just so you could save me? My dear, I'm the last person you should have worried about. I remember all the nightmares you used to have, where you would wake in a cold sweat and cling to me like I was your only reality. I doubt you remember that now. How you once said I loved you, how happy we were.

Were we really that happy? I think so. Just as the rain caused us so much pain, and joy, it's also able to wipe away the mistakes. The silver lining, I can see it now, it's still very far away, but I know now that even thought I wish I could turn back time, and take away that memory it's impossible. And I just have to live for the day ahead of the next.

I remember you coming to me yesterday, all battered and bruised. Why me? We haven't seen one another in 5 years, and yet you come to me. You said that the things of the past don't matter anymore, and that you want me back. You didn't tell me the reason you wanted me back, but I guess that is to say, because you never told me the reason you left. Your bruised shoulders shook as tears streamed down your face. So much like that day long since past. Only this time the rain isn't hear to wash away your tears, yours or mine.

You looked so beaten: not only physically, but mentally too, I just couldn't say no. But the moment you stepped into my house you fell onto me. Your frail body seemed weightless, and all the tears that you shed; streaking your face, to me you seemed like a broken doll. And you weren't just any doll, you were my frightened doll.

This morning when you woke up in my bed, you were scared. Not just of me, but of everything around you. The nightmares of the things that happened at the Abby coming back to haunt you, and a few new ones joining them. Why would you go back there my love? It caused you, us, so much pain, but you went back anyways. You clung to me when I came; you hung onto me like you once did. You let me hold you like I once did.

Things won't be the same my dear Kai. Nothing can be the same, but now when you sleep I feel that I know more about you then I ever did. I know now all the pain that you had to go through to get back to me. All the problems that must have raised within the Abby; no one ever left, was what you told me. But you are alive my dear. You are, I know you are, I can feel your soft short breaths next to my head.

Right?

This isn't all a dream? If it is then it is the greatest gift of my life. I feel like now I know why you left, and until you are ready to tell me from your own lips why we parted. I will lay here with you and hold you, my Kai. And pray for another rainy day. Just like the one today. To wash away the past, and bring clouds with sliver linings.

End

Nothing:

HHB: O.o' That was really weird to write.

Kai: Not like you normally right, it was a little OOC though.

HHB: I didn't think so why would you say that?

Kai: Rei doesn't think.

Rei: -.-' No love.

HHB: -pat pat- Yes yes. Please R&R

**Note:**

**If you're going to reply, please no flaming, this is the first time I have written in this style, and I wanted to see if I could do, so if you wish to flame, bite your tongue and you try switching styles and tell me if you can do it.**


End file.
